Dartrix (Pokémon)
|} Dartrix (Japanese: フクスロー Fukuthrow) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VII. It evolves from starting at level 17 and evolves into starting at level 34. Biology Dartrix is an avian Pokémon that resembles an owl. Most of its plumage is white, but it has dark brown feathers covering its head, shoulders, and back. Its heart-shaped, is also white, and it has large eyes with dark irises that usually appear closed, a stubby beak that has a white upper jaw and orange-brown lower jaw, and two short tufts of feathers on the back of its head. Two green leaves curve around its face, resembling an ; the leaf on its right is longer than the one on the left. Under its chin are two smaller leaves that resemble a bowtie, and there are two pointed ones on its rear that form its tail. Its wings have two tan spots on the upper side and leafy plumage close to the body on the underside. Within the leaves under its wings are two orange-brown objects similar to seeds. Dartrix has orange-brown talons with two toes facing forward and one facing backward. This alert Pokémon is sensitive to the presence of others around it, and is capable of launching attacks on unseen enemies behind it. Razor-sharp quills are stored inside its wings, and it can propel them with astounding precision. By bending the feathers, it can even alter the trajectory of its strikes. Dartrix is narcissistic by nature, spending a great deal of time grooming its feathers to maintain its appearance. This compulsion will occasionally lead to it losing focus when its plumage is ruffled or dirty, even retiring from battle to preen. It has been described as a bit of a birdbrain as it has a tendency to bungle things up. Its desperate struggle to cover its mistakes sometimes makes the situation messier than ever. A Trainer who helps this Pokémon through this difficult stage will allow it to reach its full strength.http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/dartrix/ In the anime Major appearances Dartrix debuted in SM097, under the ownership of Hau. It battled Ash's Rowlet and was able to win. The next day, Dartrix went up against Rowlet in a rematch, where it was eventually knocked out by . Minor appearances In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga 's Rowlet was revealed to have evolved into a Dartrix in the . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Event: }} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Baton Pass|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Defog|Flying|Status|—|—|15}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Ominous Wind|Ghost|Special|60|100|5||}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |} Evolution |no2=723 |name2=Dartrix |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Flying |evo2= |no3=724 |name3=Decidueye |type1-3=Grass |type2-3=Ghost}} Sprites Trivia * Dartrix is the only evolved form of a starter Pokémon to have its secondary type changed upon evolution. Origin Dartrix appears to be based on an owl, such as the or . Name origin Dartrix may be a combination of dart and the genus or tricks. Fukuthrow may be a combination of 梟 fukurō (owl) and throw. In other languages and throw |fr=Efflèche|frmeaning=From and |es=Dartrix|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Arboretoss|demeaning=From , , and toss |it=Dartrix|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=빼미스로우 Ppaemiseurou|komeaning=From and throw |zh_cmn=投羽梟 / 投羽枭 Tóuyǔxiāo|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=投羽梟 Tàuhyúhhīu|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |ru=Дартрикс Dartriks|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles * Moon's Dartrix Notes External links |} de:Arboretoss es:Dartrix fr:Efflèche it:Dartrix ja:フクスロー zh:投羽枭